O Grande Homem
by Elphie e Thity
Summary: Autora: Elphie Cohen. Snape sobrevive no final do sétimo livro, é absolvido e volta a dar aulas em Hogwarts. Hermione também professora, agora. Os dois se encontram... e então, o que acontece?
1. Chapter 1

**O Grande Homem**

* * *

**Autora**: Elphie Cohen.

**Beta Reader**: Ana Cunha e Thity Deluc

**Classificação**: Livre

**Gênero**: Romance

**Esta fic faz parte do AO (Amigo Oculto) do Dia dos Professores das Snapetes. A presenteada foi a **Marie Pevensie, que fez o seguinte pedido: "Snape sobrevive no final do sétimo livro, é absolvido e volta a dar aulas em Hogwarts. Hermione também professora, agora. Os dois se encontram... e então, o que acontece???"

**Agradecimentos**: Aninha, pela força e pela super betagem. Tefinha, minha irmã linda que me ajudou em algumas cenas importantes. Thity(zinha), pela paciência comigo nos momentos finais do meu desespero. Valeu!

* * *

**Capítulo 01**

Severus Snape andava pelo castelo de Hogwarts, esperando a hora da reunião com os professores, marcada pela diretora Minerva, chegar. Faltava um mês para as aulas começarem e ela queria apresentar a nova professora de transfiguração e acertar alguns pontos importantes para o ano letivo que estava para iniciar.

Enquanto fazia essa caminhada, se recordava de como havia voltado para Hogwarts: após a declaração de Harry Potter a respeito de sua fidelidade à Dumbledore, fora convidado para continuar na direção da escola, mas preferiu um cargo menos visado: o de professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas.

Apesar de estar lecionando a matéria que sempre desejou, não podia negar que sua vida transformara-se numa monotonia sem fim. O que acentuava essa sensação de tédio era o fato de ter vivido mais de uma década preparado para qualquer situação de perigo e agora ter como única obrigação o ensino de DCAT em Hogwarts. E, mesmo depois de cinco anos, Severus ainda não havia se acostumado àquela tranqüilidade toda, a não ter que olhar por onde andava ou a controlar cada coisa que dizia. Ele precisava de algo que pudesse se sentir vivo novamente, mas o quê?

Enquanto ele se via em cenários que o tirariam da rotina, ouviu alguém chamando o seu nome. Ele conhecia a voz, mas demorou a lembrar de quem era, pois fazia muitos anos que não a ouvia.

- Professor Snape! – repetiu a dona da voz.

- Srta. Granger? – disse ao se virar e confirmar quem era. – Aliás, Sra. Weasley? – corrigiu com um tom levemente ácido.

- Olá! – Hermione sorriu, ignorando o tom do ex-professor. – e ainda não sou senhora Weasley – afirmou um pouco ruborizada.

- Que pena! – disse sem emoção – mas o que veio fazer aqui? – completou, fingindo cordialidade – Relembrar o tempo que você, Weasley e Potter desrespeitavam todas as regras da escola e ensaiavam para se tornarem heróis?

- Na verdade, não. – respondeu sorridente, ainda ignorando as atitudes características de Snape. – Estou aqui porque acabei meus estudos de especialização e agora sou professora formada de transfiguração e...

- Então é você? – interrompeu enquanto olhava Hermione de cima abaixo, como se analisasse a ex-aluna – Ótimo! Agora esses alunos estúpidos terão uma professora extremamente competente! – Snape bufou irritado e acrescentou um pouco de agressividade ao tom normalmente irônico – Duvido que eles vão passar um ano inteiro sem que consigam transfigurar um alfinete, ou qualquer outro objeto, num livro. Agora – completou sem disfarçar o repentino mau-humor –, se me der licença, preciso resolver algo antes da reunião – mal terminou de falar e saiu.

- Bom rever o senhor também, professor! – disse Hermione, sem entender a mudança de humor de Snape.

Mesmo que sua verdadeira lealdade fosse conhecida agora, o que Severus alegou sentir pelo "Trio de Ouro" durante todos aqueles anos sempre fora verdade e, por isso, a idéia de que um deles seria sua colega era irritante, para dizer o mínimo. E não ia fazer questão de disfarçar esse sentimento.

Ainda irado, Snape decidiu ignorá-la durante a reunião, mas ele surpreendeu-se: Hermione possuía uma presença notável! Era impossível não observá-la enquanto falava, pois não aparentava mais ser a _Irritante-Sabe-Tudo_ que ele tanto odiava anos antes, ao contrário, demonstrava ser uma mulher com idéias e personalidade maduras e muito inteligentes. Ela tinha desenvoltura e sabia prender a atenção quando tomava a palavra. Até mesmo quando estava calada, prestando atenção aos outros, seu comportamento era cativante: o brilho no olhar atento e os sorrisos que distribuía a todos, sem medo. A raiva de Snape ia suavizando, aos poucos.

- Algo para acrescentar, Severo? – perguntou Minerva, retirando-o de seus devaneios.

- Não. – até que poderia ter alguma crítica, se soubesse o assunto que discutiam naquele momento.

- Então podemos ir para o nosso último tópico. A professora Eleanor pretende continuar apenas no Estudo dos Trouxas e quer abandonar a direção da Grifinória. E, apesar de Hermione estar entrando agora no corpo docente de Hogwarts, ela aceitou o desafio de ocupar esse cargo também, ao menos por esse ano. Alguém se opõe?

Nenhum professor se opôs, mas somente Snape não elogiou a atitude da nova professora de aceitar o desafio.

Inicialmente sentiu-se irritado: _como poderia uma integrante do "Trio de Ouro", a melhor amiga do Grandioso-Testa-Rachada tornar-se diretora de casa logo no primeiro ano como funcionária em Hogwarts?_ Então se lembrou da tradicional rivalidade entre Grifinórios e Sonserinos e das alfinetadas inesquecíveis que sempre tinha entre os diretores dessas casas, foi quando Snape percebeu que alguma diversão podia estar começando a entrar na sua vida naquele momento. Por isso, ao invés de continuar a odiar toda a situação de ter a melhor amiga de Potter como colega de profissão, Snape resolveu aproveitar a situação para sair do marasmo em que se encontrava.

Com a reunião encerrada, um almoço foi servido aos professores e Snape achou que seria um bom momento para começar a sair da monotonia, mas ninguém deixava Hermione sozinha para ele atacar e, como ele tinha outros compromissos, decidiu ir embora e adiar o começo de sua convivência com Granger, por hora.

continua...


	2. Chapter 2

O Grande Homem

* * *

**Autora**: Elphie Cohen.

**Beta Reader**: Ana Cunha e Thity Deluc

**Classificação**: Livre

**Gênero**: Romance

**Esta fic faz parte do AO (Amigo Oculto) do Dia dos Professores das Snapetes. A presenteada foi a **Marie Pevensie, que fez o seguinte pedido: "Snape sobrevive no final do sétimo livro, é absolvido e volta a dar aulas em Hogwarts. Hermione também professora, agora. Os dois se encontram... e então, o que acontece???"

**Agradecimentos**: Aninha, pela força e pela super betagem. Tefinha, minha irmã linda que me ajudou em algumas cenas importantes. Thity(zinha), pela paciência comigo nos momentos finais do meu desespero. Valeu!

* * *

**Capítulo 02**

Antes das aulas começarem, Severus teve que voltar algumas vezes à Hogwarts, pois queria deixar preparado todo o material que ia usar durante o ano e, durante essas idas ao castelo, quase sempre encontrava algum colega, mas só reencontrou Hermione no dia que todos os alunos chegaram.

- Boa noite, professor Snape. Ou seria Severus, agora que somos colegas? – ela sorriu meigamente, deixando Snape levemente incomodado: ele é quem tinha que deixá-la embaraçada, não o contrário.

Snape recuperou sua dignidade e respondeu, como considerou, à altura.

- Professor está ótimo para mim, obrigado – disse com ar de superioridade. – A senhorita veio no Expresso Hogwarts? – falou antes que Hermione protestasse.

- Sim. Eu deveria vir antes, mas Rony aprontou... – e, abruptamente, parou de falar.

- Continue – insistiu, pensando que poderia gostar de saber que Weasley continuava o mesmo tapado de sempre.

- Ele me pediu em casamento ontem, e fez Molly preparar um jantar de noivado para toda a família, por isso não deu para eu vir ontem.

Snape, então, visualizou a Toca cheia de gente de cabelos cor de fogo olhando para Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley enquanto o pedido era feito. Imediatamente, sentiu-se enojado.

- Entendo, realmente precisaria muito tempo para cumprimentar toda a família Weasley. – resmungou – Não é à toa que você está radiante!

- Obrigada – Hermione sorriu abertamente.

- Isso foi uma ironia, Granger. – Disse antes de se dirigir ao seu lugar à mesa dos professores no Salão Principal. Agora era ele quem sorria abertamente.

Hermione permaneceu estática: sabia que não deveria esperar muita cordialidade dele, mesmo após todos os atos dele durante a guerra ser revelados, mas aquele elogio fora bom, fizera bem ao seu ego. Pena não ter sido verdadeiro.

Durante o jantar, Hermione não parou de olhar para Snape, esquecendo, inclusive, de disfarçar os vários olhares. Não entendia o motivo, mas o falso elogio a deixara extasiada e permitiu-se até imaginar aquilo sendo verdade, esquecendo de todo o desprezo declarado que ele sentia por ela e por seus amigos._ Não é porque ele era um homem de bem, que ele passaria a ser o homem mais amável do mundo_, concluiu ao afastar todos os pensamentos a respeito do ex-professor.

Os olhares seguidos de Hermione satisfizeram Snape, pois era a prova de que ele havia conseguido reverter a situação inicial daquela noite, quando o modo sorridente e inocente dela ao cumprimentá-lo o deixara desconfortável, mas agora estava claro que ele havia conseguido fazer o mesmo com ela, só que numa intensidade superior.

Ao terminarem o banquete, todos os alunos se dirigiram para seus respectivos quartos, enquanto seus professores se dirigiram à inspeção dos corredores.

Com a intenção de matar as saudades da escola, Hermione aproveitou o final de sua patrulha para passear pelo castelo e acabou se perdendo. Enquanto tentava descobrir em que parte do castelo que estava, ela avistou Snape em um corredor. Tentou ignorá-lo, pois ele era a última pessoa que ela gostaria de encontrar naquele momento, mas Snape não ia deixar isso acontecer, não ia perder a oportunidade de se divertir com a nova colega.

- É impressão minha, ou você está perdida, Granger? – Hermione não respondeu, apenas o olhava, com firmeza, nos olhos, desafiando-o – Pelo que eu me lembre, McGonagall mandou cada diretor patrulhar aos arredores de suas respectivas casas. – Snape a olhou demonstrando decepção total – Mas é uma lástima, apenas quatro anos longe da escola e já não sabe onde fica a torre da Grifinória? – completou em meio sorriso.

De repente, Hermione voltou a sentir-se confortável na presença de Snape e resolveu entrar no joguinho dele.

- Não. – disse depois de respirar fundo – Na verdade, estou tentando relembrar o tempo que eu treinava para ser heroína e rondava por todos os lados do castelo arranjando situações de perigo.

- Então vou deixá-la com suas lembranças. Só não demore muito, você tem que estar descansada para amanhã, já que você vai estrear seu dia como professora de transfiguração. Ou você quer desapontar a Minerva, como as últimas professoras fizeram? – completou, tentando aterrorizá-la um pouco.

- Você realmente está preocupado comigo, ou não quis perder a chance de caçoar de mim, _novamente_?

A ousadia de Hermione mexeu com Snape. Normalmente, quem respondia às provocações dele eram pessoas que tinham a intenção de ofendê-lo, mas era visível que não era o que Hermione pretendia. Snape quis responder que não era o tipo de pessoa que perderia tempo se preocupando com alguém, mas sentiu-se impossibilitado de responder qualquer coisa.

- Está em dúvida ou, agora, realmente está evitando dar uma resposta rude para me caçoar?

- Só estou testando o nível de bravura da minha nova colega grifinória. – disse mostrando um sorriso discreto.

Os dois se olharam profundamente.

- O senhor poderia explorar mais esse seu sorriso.

- Que sorriso? – disse ficando sério novamente.

Hermione riu.

- Acho que foi uma ilusão de ótica. – disse, também ficando séria repentinamente.

- Melhor pararmos de conversa fiada, já está muito tarde. Boa Noite, senhorita Granger.

- Boa noite, professor. – Hermione ficou observando Snape ir embora, quando se lembrou que estava perdida. – Professor! – chamou.

- Sim? – disse depois de voltar para onde Hermione estava.

- Por onde devo ir para eu voltar aos meus aposentos?

Snape olhou-a, segurando o riso.

- Não faço a menor idéia, Granger. Não me informaram onde é o seu quarto. Mas você está no terceiro andar. Seguindo à direita, naquele caminho que eu estava seguindo, você pode ver o corredor da sala dos troféus.

- Sério? Pensei que eu estivesse em outro lugar.

- Que decepção, Granger – disse num tom quase deprimido – e eu imaginava que era você quem salvava Potter das burradas dele. Agora vejo que me enganei.

Hermione gostou do tom mais leve de Snape.

- Na verdade era assim que começavam as aventuras do Harry.

- Interessante... – disse Snape indo embora.

- Obrigada! – gritou Hermione antes de ir para o seu quarto.

Snape apenas acenou a mão, para sinalizar que tinha ouvido o agradecimento, enquanto seguia para seu quarto.

continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**O Grande Homem**

**

* * *

**

**Autora**: Elphie Cohen.

**Beta Reader**: Ana Cunha e Thity Deluc

**Classificação**: Livre

**Gênero**: Romance

**Esta fic faz parte do AO (Amigo Oculto) do Dia dos Professores das Snapetes. A presenteada foi a **Marie Pevensie, que fez o seguinte pedido: "Snape sobrevive no final do sétimo livro, é absolvido e volta a dar aulas em Hogwarts. Hermione também professora, agora. Os dois se encontram... e então, o que acontece???"

**Agradecimentos**: Aninha, pela força e pela super betagem. Tefinha, minha irmã linda que me ajudou em algumas cenas importantes. Thity(zinha?), pela paciência comigo nos momentos finais do meu desespero. Valeu!

* * *

**Capítulo 03**

No café da manhã do dia seguinte, Hermione estava nervosa, afinal, era o seu primeiro dia de aula, mas era imperceptível, a não ser para quem a observasse atentamente.

- Não seguiu meu conselho, Granger?

Hermione deu um pulo na cadeira: não estava preparada para ouvir a voz aveludada de Snape bem baixinho, ao pé do ouvido.

- Segui. Mas estou achando que não foi o suficiente. – respondeu, ainda com a respiração descompassada.

- Prometo não contar para ninguém que você está nervosíssima – disse quase sem conseguir segurar um sorriso.

- Não seja mau. – protestou.

- Sinto muito, mas ver uma heroína, a melhor amiga do herói da atualidade, nesse estado é uma coisa... engraçada, pra dizer o mínimo.

- Ainda mais quando se trata de uma grifinória? – completou mais calma.

- Principalmente se tratando de uma _brava grifinória, _eu arrisco dizer!

- Bom, levando em consideração o fato que eu nunca imaginei que a palavra "engraçada" poderia sair da sua boca, vou aceitar o que o senhor disse como um elogio.

- Elogio? – disse indignado – Não posso interferir nas ilusões alheias, ou posso?

- Acredito que não.

- Então entenda o que eu falar da forma que você desejar.

- Obrigada. Mas me diga uma coisa – disse, antes de Snape sentar-se em seu lugar.

- O quê?

- Não vai me desejar sorte?

- Para quem tem estômago para casar-se com um Weasley – disse evitando mostrar o sorriso malicioso –, você não devia duvidar da sua capacidade de conseguir lidar com um bando de fedelhos estúpidos.

- Suas palavras são inspiradoras, devo dizer!

- E pensar que nem me esforço – disse orgulhoso.

Hermione riu, gostosamente, passando a sentir-se mais aliviada, esquecendo-se do nervosismo que sentia. Quando parou de rir, viu que Snape já estava sentado à mesa, começando a tomar o desjejum, então fez o mesmo.

Ambos sentiam-se estranhos aos acontecimentos das últimas horas: a ironia de um, sempre resultava numa resposta inteligente e simpática da outra, e assim, sem perceberem, um passou a gostar da companhia do outro, mesmo sem ainda terem a consciência disso.

Após terminar a primeira aula, Hermione quis encontrar Snape para contar o quanto havia sido maravilhosa. E essa vontade era tão forte, que nem lhe pareceu estranha, até um grupo de alunos passar na sua frente, apressados, enquanto comentavam a respeito dele.

- Esse professor Snape é assustador – disse um primeiranista.

- É, o Morcegão, sempre mete medo mesmo. – afirmou um aluno mais velho.

- No começo ele é até que é dócil – brincou outro, fazendo com os mais novos arregalassem os olhos, apavorados.

E, quanto mais o grupo falava de Snape, mais Hermione perdia a vontade de falar com ele.

Ao entrar na sala dos professores, ficou refletindo sobre o que ouvira dos alunos e relembrou da época que ela era aluna dele e, então, passou a convencer-se de que conversar com ele sobre uma coisa tão banal, como a sensação da primeira aula dada em Hogwarts, era a idéia mais estúpida que ela já tivera na vida.

Então, Snape entrou na sala e começou a procurar alguma coisa e demorou para se dar conta de que Hermione estava ali.

- Boa tarde, senhorita. – ele parecia tão sereno.

- Boa tarde, professor. – disse hesitando.

- Quem te deixou de castigo aí?

- Castigo? Oh, ninguém. Só estou quietinha aqui mesmo.

Snape a olhou intrigado: Hermione estava com a expressão assustada que ele adorava ver nos rostos de seus alunos, ele ainda nem tinha falado nada para ela ficar naquele estado.

- A aula foi tão apavorante assim? Pensei que eu teria que agüentar o orgulho grifinório de Minerva o resto do ano. Dessa forma, você me deixa muito mais tranqüilo. – Hermione conseguiu soltar uma risadinha nervosa. – Agora, se você me der licença, tenho que me preparar para a outra turma dos novatos. Os da grifinória são adoráveis, tão fáceis de assustar...

Hermione ficou sem fala. Sempre pensou que ele era um carrasco dentro de sala porque ele era um homem impaciente, ou qualquer outra coisa, mas nunca poderia imaginar que ele realmente se divertisse com tudo aquilo. E, nem nos seus sonhos mais ambiciosos, ela imaginou que ele fosse revelar isto a ela.

Quando chegou a noite, Hermione ainda pensava em Snape, e no jeito tranqüilo dele ao falar da facilidade de assustar alunos de onze anos. Era uma atitude que ela não aprovava, de forma alguma, mas vindo do Snape, era uma coisa tão natural, que acabou gostando.

Nos dias seguintes, ambos se cumprimentavam cordialmente e Snape raramente fazia algum de seus comentários ácidos, ou mesmo espirituosos. Ele achou que havia mudado demais em menos de uma semana e que precisava ir com mais calma. Não entendia muito bem como, nem o porquê, de sentir-se tão à vontade para conversar descontraidamente com Hermione. Talvez fosse o fato da garota não se ofender rápido, como acontecia com as outras pessoas, e dela sempre interagir. Entretanto, independente do motivo de sentir-se confortável com Hermione, resolveu diminuir a quantidade de vezes que conversavam.

.

.

continua...

'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

N/A: **Obrigada por lerem essa fic. **

**~~~~ - Participe da campanha: Deixe Review e Faça Uma Autora Feliz! - ~~~~****  
**

**Pathy Potter**: Pathy, valeu pelo review!!! Se vai ter romance? Quem ler, verá! kkkk O Sev implicando com a Mione realmente é algo q eu gosto. bjus


	4. Chapter 4

**O Grande Homem**

**

* * *

Autora**: Elphie Cohen.

**Beta Reader**: Ana Cunha e Thity Deluc

**Classificação**: Livre

**Gênero**: Romance

**Esta fic faz parte do AO (Amigo Oculto) do Dia dos Professores das Snapetes. A presenteada foi a **Marie Pevensie, que fez o seguinte pedido: "Snape sobrevive no final do sétimo livro, é absolvido e volta a dar aulas em Hogwarts. Hermione também professora, agora. Os dois se encontram... e então, o que acontece???"

**Agradecimentos**: Aninha, pela força e pela super betagem. Tefinha, minha irmã linda que me ajudou em algumas cenas importantes. Thity(zinha?), pela paciência comigo nos momentos finais do meu desespero. Valeu!

* * *

**Capítulo 04**

Quando o primeiro final de semana chegou, Snape aproveitou para visitar Hogsmeade. Como continuava um homem de poucos amigos, ou de nenhum amigo, quase sempre ia ao Três Vassouras beber Whisky de Fogo, sozinho.

Após a segunda dose, Snape avistou Hermione entrando. Ele acenou com a cabeça e ela deu apenas um sorriso. Ele sentiu, por uma fração de segundos, uma vontade quase incontrolável de retribuir o sorriso, quando viu Rony Weasley entrando logo atrás dela.

- Olá, Snape! – disse Rony todo animado. – Como vai? Há quanto tempo, não?

Snape olhou Rony dos pés à cabeça.

- Pois é! E nem parece que já se passou todo esse tempo, pois, da ultima vez que eu lhe vi, você era apenas um guri tapado... e olhe para você! Não mudou nada! – Snape bebeu a terceira dose do Wisky em um gole, e se encaminhou para o balcão do pub.

- O que eu falei de errado, Mione? – Snape o ouviu falar.

Enquanto recebia o troco de sua bebida, Snape sentiu um toque leve nas costas.

- Você poderia ter sido mais simpático, não? – disse Hermione, num tom calmo.

Snape soltou uma risada sarcástica.

- Você seria capaz de me dar um motivo para eu ter feito isso.

- A guerra acabou, todo mundo sabe que você estava do nosso lado, então você não precisa mais passar a imagem do homem sinistro que você sempre passou.

- Errado, _Mione_. Nunca estive do lado de ninguém que não fosse o meu. Como você é amiga do Potter, você deve saber o real motivo de eu ter me bandeado para o lado de Dumbledore, pois eu entreguei minhas lembranças após ter sido atacado por aquela cobra. Meu arrependimento foi sincero, mas não foi porque eu sou um homem admirável que se sacrificaria pelos outros. E a imagem de homem sinistro, que você disse que eu passava, sempre foi verdadeira. Esse sempre foi o meu jeito.

- Mas você me trata tão bem, agora. Pelo menos comparado ao que você me tratava antes.

- Porque você se tornou uma _mulher_ interessante, Granger. Você sempre foi inteligente e dedicada aos estudos, mas era uma menininha idiota. Hoje, você está uma mulher madura e diferente de qualquer mulher que passou pela minha vida, além da... – Interrompeu a frase. – espero que eu tenha sido claro a respeito do meu comportamento com seu noivo.

- Sim. Você foi muito claro. Desculpa, por eu ter me achado no direito de exigir alguma coisa de você.

- Contanto que você não ache que o novo tratamento que eu tenho dispensado a você não tenha sido sincero, você está desculpada. Tenha um bom dia.

- Você também, professor.

Snape estranhou sua completa sinceridade com Hermione. Não era daquela forma que ele planejava contar o que achava dela. Mas gostou do efeito causado, esse sim foi como planejara.

.

.

continua...

'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

N/A: Obrigada por lerem essa fic!

**Domingo tem mais! E até lá, faça uma autora feliz: deixe um review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**O Grande Homem**

**

* * *

Autora**: Elphie Cohen.

**Beta Reader**: Ana Cunha e Thity Deluc

**Classificação**: Livre

**Gênero**: Romance

**Esta fic faz parte do AO (Amigo Oculto) do Dia dos Professores das Snapetes.** A presenteada foi a Marie Pevensie, que fez o seguinte pedido: "Snape sobrevive no final do sétimo livro, é absolvido e volta a dar aulas em Hogwarts. Hermione também professora, agora. Os dois se encontram... e então, o que acontece???"

**Agradecimentos**: Aninha, pela força e pela super betagem. Tefinha, minha irmã linda que me ajudou em algumas cenas importantes. Thity(zinha?), pela paciência comigo nos momentos finais do meu desespero. Valeu!

* * *

**Capítulo 05**

Por causa do fato ocorrido no Três Vassouras, Hermione evitou Snape durante toda a semana seguinte, mesmo que ele não demonstrasse abalo algum. Ela não parava de pensar nele e sentia-se culpada por isso, pois, no fim das contas, ela queria que nada daquilo tivesse ocorrido não porque não queria ver Rony ser humilhado, mas porque não queria ter um motivo para não ter que continuar a conversar com Snape. E, para ela, aquele pensamento era uma forma de trair Rony.

Na terceira semana de aula, Snape a encontrou em um corredor e a chamou, e ela não pôde ignorá-lo.

- Pois não, professor?

- Ofendi tanto o seu noivo assim, para você me ignorar por completo?

- Nada fora do normal, na verdade. – disse dando um meio sorriso – O senhor sempre sentiu prazer em deixar alunos apavorados, não? Por que seria diferente com um ex-aluno?

- Poderia ser diferente, se ele deixasse de ser um...

- O senhor não o conhece para julgá-lo, professor. – interrompeu.

- Você tem razão. E o fato de eu não ter a menor intenção de conhecê-lo, muda alguma coisa?

- Talvez só mude o fato de você perder a oportunidade de conhecer um grande homem.

- Só isso? Então está tudo certo, pois estou farto de grandes homens.

Hermione riu, encantando Snape. Ele não quis admitir, mas sentiu falta daquele sorriso.

- Tem uma coisa que eu sempre me esqueço de falar para o _senhor - _Snape levantou uma sobrancelha: odiou o "senhor", mas não reclamou de imediato.

- E o que seria?

- Agradecer ao senhor por me acalmar no primeiro dia de aula. Então, obrigada.

- Dispenso o senhor. E fico com o agradecimento. Não sei por que você está falando três semanas depois do começo das aulas, mas fico feliz em ser útil. Ajudar os desamparados é o meu ofício. – Hermione gargalhou. – melhor pararmos nossa conversa aqui. – disse forçando uma cara apavorada – Arrancar duas risadas de alguém, em menos de dez minutos, não é uma coisa que me fascina muito. Na verdade isso me assusta.

- É porque você nunca dá chances das outras pessoas conhecerem esse seu lado bem-humorado.

- E porque eu faria isso? Perder meus momentos únicos de diversão?

- Não sabia que você era tão sádico.

- É uma herança boa da minha vida de comensal. – a risada de Hermione ecoou por quase todo o castelo. – certo, agora você me assustou além da conta. Melhor voltarmos aos nossos quartos.

- Só uma coisa. – insistiu.

- Diga – falou impacientemente.

- O _senhor_. – Snape voltou a levantar a sobrancelha em desaprovação, fazendo Hermione se corrigir. – _Você_ sempre foi tão sádico assim a ponto de se divertir com crianças apavoradas?

- Sim. – respondeu sem demonstrar remorso – A estupidez humana é fascinante, principalmente quando demonstrada desde jovem. Bruxos não saberem valorizar o aprendizado de uma arte tão admirável, como o preparo das poções, é tão lamentável que eu nunca pude deixar _barato_, por assim dizer.

- Então a sua estupidez era manifestada ao ridicularizar essas crianças?

- Entre outras coisas, sim. Ótima observação, Granger. – Snape a olhou, e viu que ela apresentava uma expressão divertida – Aliás, como ousa falar da minha estupidez?

- Estou tentando te provar o quanto essa sua colega grifinória é brava.

- Odeio grifinórios – resmungou. – Boa Noite, Granger.

- Boa noite, Snape.

Hermione e Severus permaneceram se olhando por uma fração de segundos, antes de irem para seus respectivos quartos. Hermione queria segurar a mão dele, mas não se sentiu segura o suficiente para isso. E Severus ficou tentado a afastar uma mecha de cabelo que ela tinha no rosto, mas nunca teve essa intimidade com alguém, para se sentir à vontade para fazê-lo.

.

.

continua...

'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

N/A: Obrigada por lerem essa fic!

**Bárbara, Karla, e Patty**: Valeu pelos reviews! Vocês deixaram uma autora realmente feliz!

E, atendendo ao pedido da **S. Prince**: Postando um Capítulo e fazendo uma leitora feliz!

P.S.: Não desistam da campanha: Um review para a autora ficar feliz!

bjos

Elphie Cohen


	6. Chapter 6

**O Grande Homem**

* * *

**Autora**: Elphie Cohen.

**Beta Reader**: Ana Cunha e Thity Deluc

**Classificação**: Livre

**Gênero**: Romance

**Esta fic faz parte do AO (Amigo Oculto) do Dia dos Professores das Snapetes. A presenteada foi a **Marie Pevensie, que fez o seguinte pedido: "Snape sobrevive no final do sétimo livro, é absolvido e volta a dar aulas em Hogwarts. Hermione também professora, agora. Os dois se encontram... e então, o que acontece???"

**Agradecimentos**: Aninha, pela força e pela super betagem. Tefinha, minha irmã linda que me ajudou em algumas cenas importantes. Thity(zinha?), pela paciência comigo nos momentos finais do meu desespero. Valeu!

* * *

**Capitulo 06**

Nas semanas seguintes, sempre que Hermione e Snape se encontravam, não perdiam a oportunidade de conversarem. A cada dia que se passava, os dois sentiam uma necessidade maior de ter essa convivência. Snape não tentava mais divertir-se a custo de Hermione, mas não fazia questão de segurar suas ironias a respeito de coisas que a envolvia, como a Grifinória.

Algumas poucas vezes, Snape olhava para Hermione e lembrava-se de Lílian e da amizade que tinham. Por isso, no começo, temeu a aproximação que passaram a ter, pois ele não queria que Hermione fosse apenas uma substituta de Lílian, mas a jovem passou a provocar sensações que a amiga de infância nunca conseguiu.

Snape, às vezes, desejava beijar Hermione, mas, apesar de achar Rony um tapado, era com ele que ela estava comprometida e não queria interferir nessa relação. E, também, tinha a certeza de que, mesmo que quisesse, ele não conseguiria abalar um namoro que durava anos, não que ele se subestimasse, mas seu tratamento com as mulheres, ao longo dos anos, limitou-se ao sexo. E Hermione, assim como Lilian fora um dia, representava para ele algo além de uma relação puramente carnal.

Hermione, por outro lado, estava adorando o Snape que havia sido encoberto por tantos anos. Sentiu-se lisonjeada quando Snape, muito sonolento, revelara que somente três pessoas tinham conhecido aquele lado dele: Lilian, Dumbledore e ela mesma. Lisonjeada não era a palavra certa, talvez afortunada, ou até mesmo extasiada. Após esse dia, seu sentimento de culpa a respeito de Rony passou para um nível crítico, pois Snape passou a ocupar sua mente a maior parte do dia.

Até então, era raro ver os dois juntos, pois, convenientemente, eles conversavam apenas quando estavam em algum lugar privado. Entretanto, com o passar dos meses, os dois passaram a ser vistos sem evitar os olhos de outras pessoas e todo professor que os via juntos estranhava a cena, principalmente porque Hermione estava rindo a maior parte do tempo e Snape sempre tinha uma expressão tranqüila no rosto.

A amizade estava ficando tão firme que, nos finais de semana, quando Rony não podia visitá-la em Hogosmeade, Hermione acompanhava Snape pela vila. Algumas dessas vezes, outros professores se reuniam a eles e ficavam conversando, todos juntos. Nesses momentos, Snape ficava muito mais calado, o que deixava claro que Hermione era a única pessoa que o deixava falante.

- Severo, meu caro, fale alguma coisa. Sua máscara caiu, agora sabemos que você é um homem falante e bem-humorado – disse Flitwick, um pouco animado por causa dos Whiskys de Fogo.

- E quando isso aconteceu, que eu nem estou sabendo? – perguntou Snape, com um ar ofendido.

- Há uns três meses, quando você começou a ficar amigo da senhorita Granger.

Snape lançou um olhar desprezível para Hermione, e ela se segurou para não rir, pois sabia que era apenas uma encenação.

- Granger não bate bem da cabeça, Flitwick.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Severo? – perguntou Hermione indignada.

- O que eu quero dizer com isso é que as minhas ofensas surtem efeitos diferentes em você, Granger. Ao invés de você fechar a cara e ir embora da minha frente, você sorri e insiste em continuar sendo ofendida.

- É porque você é muito criativo em suas ofensas, sabe?

- Imagino que sim. Não é à toa que tenho obtido sucesso nisso há décadas. – Hermione riu, fazendo Snape ficar satisfeito – é exatamente disso o que eu falo – disse apontando para a colega.

E os outros professores riram.

- E é disso o que eu falo – disse Flitwick apontando para todos que riam. – você está bem mais falante e bem-humorado.

- Então é melhor eu voltar ao castelo, antes que minha reputação seja destruída de vez. Com licença. – Snape levantou-se e foi embora.

Todos na mesa riam, enquanto Herminone, sorridente, o observava ir embora

Ao sair do pub, Snape foi surpreendido por alguém que o prensou, violentamente, na parede.

- _O que você quer dizer com isso, Severo_? – disse o agressor, imitando Hermione.

- Weasley? – Snape empurrou Rony, sem conseguir desvencilhar-se.

- Desde quando você está tão íntimo da Mione, para ela te chamar pelo primeiro nome, _Severo_?

- Acredito que você está perguntando para a pessoa errada, Weasley – disse tentando, em vão, lembrar-se de quando Hermione o havia chamado pelo primeiro nome.

- Ela cancelou três encontros comigo e, descobri depois, que ela passou esses dias com você, aqui na vila. Ela cancelou _três_ encontros comigo para passear com o morcegão! – estava indignado.

Snape conseguiu se soltar de Rony.

- Esse é um problema seu e da Granger. Eu não sabia desses cancelamentos. E, se isso for verdade, é algo que só ela pode explicar. – Snape segurou Rony pela gola da camisa – E nunca mais ouse tocar em mim dessa forma, entendeu? – Rony não respondeu, o olhava com ódio.- Licença. – disse com desprezo ao soltar o rapaz.

Snape arrumou a roupa amassada e voltou ao castelo, deixando Rony chorando, sozinho.

.

.

continua...

'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

N/A:Obrigada por lerem essa fic!

Pessoal, nossa história está chegando ao fim, não perca os próximos capítulos!

E lembrem-se da campanha: Deixe um review e faça uma autora feliz!

**Capítulos finais no próximo domingo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**O Grande Homem**

**

* * *

Autora**: Elphie Cohen.

**Beta Reader**: Ana Cunha e Thity Deluc

**Classificação**: Livre

**Gênero**: Romance

**Esta fic faz parte do AO (Amigo Oculto) do Dia dos Professores das Snapetes. **A presenteada foi a Marie Pevensie, que fez o seguinte pedido: "Snape sobrevive no final do sétimo livro, é absolvido e volta a dar aulas em Hogwarts. Hermione também professora, agora. Os dois se encontram... e então, o que acontece???"

**Agradecimentos**: Aninha, pela força e pela super betagem. Tefinha, minha irmã linda que me ajudou em algumas cenas importantes. Thity(zinha?), pela paciência comigo nos momentos finais do meu desespero. Valeu!

* * *

**Capítulo 07**

Hermione só voltou para o castelo no domingo à noite. Ela aparentava cansaço e tinha os olhos muito vermelhos. Snape foi até ela, para saber o que havia acontecido.

- Você está com uma cara horrível – disse ele. Hermione forçou um sorriso para o comentário mal-educado do colega – Weasley fez algo contra você? – Acrescentou preocupado.

- Ele terminou o noivado comigo. – disse tristonha.

- Então ele não fez nada contra, ao contrário.

- Não diga isso, Severo. – interrompeu.

- A questão é que, se eu disser que sinto muito, estarei mentindo. – ele respirou fundo – Mas prometo não fazer nenhum comentário irônico disso tudo, por hora. E posso oferecer alguma ajuda também, caso você precise.

Hermione o olhou nos olhos.

- Obrigada.

Os dois permaneceram um minuto em silêncio: Hermione olhando para o chão, tristonha e Snape olhando para ela, enquanto pensava numa forma de amenizar a tristeza dela.

- Hermione?

- Sim?

- Desde quando você me chama de Severo? Não me lembro de ter te dado permissão. – Hermione riu e, internamente, agradeceu aquela descontração.

- Eu não lembro.

- Mas você tinha percebido que estava me chamando assim?

- Não. Estranho, né?

- Desrespeitoso, eu diria.

- Então, devo pedir desculpas pela ousadia e voltar a chamá-lo de professor Snape?

- Não. Desta vez, vou deixar isso passar, mas não ache que estou te dando muita confiança. – completou.

- Que bom, pois, caso você não tenha percebido, também estou sendo chamada pelo primeiro nome.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro. Hermione tinha a feição mais calma e Snape ousou fazer uma pergunta que martelava em sua cabeça desde o encontro desagradável com Weasley.

- Você realmente desmarcou três encontros com ele para ficar na vila?

- Sim. – respondeu hesitando.

- Pra ficar na vila – repetiu ele – _comigo_?

- Não está óbvio? – respondeu, desta vez segura.

- Talvez agora esteja.

Hermione mordiscou o lábio inferior, a respiração estava começando a ficar descompassada. Snape a observava com os olhos brilhando.

- Melhor você descansar, Hermione. Amanhã os alunos estarão extremamente agitados e... - Snape não conseguiu terminar a frase, porque Hermione o abraçara, deixando-o sem ação. Com muito esforço, ele a envolveu com seus braços. Ficaram assim, por muito tempo.

Os dois não queriam se separar, então ele levou Hermione para o quarto dela e a acomodou na cama. Snape permaneceu até ela dormir.

Assistindo Hermione dormir, Snape comparava a situação pela qual passava agora com a situação que teve que lidar com Lilian, décadas antes: ele não era mais nenhum adolescente adorador das Artes das Trevas; a mulher que ele adorava não estava envolvida com nenhum bruxo narcisista, nem mesmo com um tapado; ele não era mais submisso a nenhum bruxo das trevas. Em resumo, ambos estavam livres de qualquer compromisso que pudesse prejudicar algum envolvimento entre os dois.

Snape analisava o que ela tinha dito antes, a respeito de estar óbvio o motivo dela ter preferido sacrificar três encontros com o noivo, para ficar com ele. Agora era esperar Hermione se recuperar do rompimento com Weasley para poder investir no relacionamento que queria ter com ela. Foi com esse pensamento que ele voltou ao seu quarto.

.

.

continua...

'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

N/A: Obrigada por lerem essa fic!

Pessoal, nossa história está chegando ao fim, mas a campanha continua: Deixe um review e faça uma autora feliz!

beijos

Elphie


	8. Chapter 8

**O Grande Homem**

**

* * *

Autora**: Elphie Cohen.

**Beta Reader**: Ana Cunha e Thity Deluc

**Classificação**: Livre

**Gênero**: Romance

**Esta fic faz parte do AO (Amigo Oculto) do Dia dos Professores das Snapetes. **A presenteada foi a Marie Pevensie, que fez o seguinte pedido: "Snape sobrevive no final do sétimo livro, é absolvido e volta a dar aulas em Hogwarts. Hermione também professora, agora. Os dois se encontram... e então, o que acontece???"

**Agradecimentos**: Aninha, pela força e pela super betagem. Tefinha, minha irmã linda que me ajudou em algumas cenas importantes. Thity(zinha?), pela paciência comigo nos momentos finais do meu desespero. Valeu!

* * *

**Capítulo 08**

Nos dias seguintes, Hermione não tinha nenhum prazer em dar aula, sentia-se aflita todas as vezes que encontrava com Snape pelo castelo e seus pensamentos eram uma confusão sem fim, apesar de estar claro que gostava, e muito, de Snape.

O maior problema era o namoro duradouro com Rony e a separação dramática dos dois. E o fato de Rony ter sido o único namorado de Hermione, fazia com que ela não tivesse experiência alguma em lidar com situações de rompimentos. Além disso, não sabia como se comportar na presença de Snape. A confusão de sentimentos estava levando Hermione à loucura, até que decidiu conversar com ele de uma vez por todas.

Hermione foi até o quarto de Snape e bateu na porta impacientemente.

- Já vai! – ouviu Snape gritar – Hermione? – ele disse surpreso – O que você faz aqui?

Hermione o olhou, tentando escolher as palavras corretas, mas não conseguia. Apenas jogou-se contra o corpo dele, seus braços entrelaçaram-no pela nuca, trazendo a boca dele para a sua. Ela o beijou intensamente, sendo, imediatamente, correspondida.

Algum tempo depois, Severo percebeu que ainda estavam na porta. Sem parar o beijo, puxou-a pra dentro e fechou a porta.

- Você é louca, sabia disso? – Ele acariciou o rosto de Hermione e, lentamente, encostou os lábios nos dela.

- Por quê? – Disse beijando o pescoço dele, sensualmente.

- Abandonar um grande homem para ficar com um morcegão assustador e odiado por todos. – Ele suspirou quando os lábios dela chegaram perto do ouvido dele, arrepiando toda a pele de seu pescoço.

Ela parou de provocá-lo e o olhou nos olhos.

- O único grande homem que eu quero já está comigo agora, Severo.

Snape a segurou firmemente pela cintura, aproximando seus corpos ainda mais e a beijou ardentemente. Ele a levou para seu quarto e, quando parou perto da cama, acariciou o rosto de Hermione novamente. Ela o olhou com ternura, o que fez Snape suspirar, enlevado, pensando que, enfim, não sentiria mais aquele tédio.

.

.

Fim

**'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'**

**N/A: Então, chegamos ao fim. Espero que tenham gostado e muito obrigada por lerem essa fic.**

E não se esqueçam, ainda mais agora, de fazer a autora feliz: deixe um review!

beijos

Elphie Cohen


End file.
